


A New Type of Off-Season

by DeRez



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeRez/pseuds/DeRez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://amandacef.tumblr.com/post/51851569238"> this picture</a>. Written for Shakeitout. Completely sappy and probably very OOC (though most hockey rpfs are, I guess), but if that's your cup of tea, you'll enjoy this. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Type of Off-Season

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything about Brad's family except their names, so this was all made up on my part. This is also unbeta'd, so if you see some mistakes, feel free to point them out to me! :) Helpful criticism helps me improve.
> 
> I have non Brad/Tyler prompts in the work as well, so. If you're getting tired of all my Brad/Tyler, I hope you don't have to wait long. XD LOL

It was weird, not being home in Toronto with his family for the beginning of the off season. That was usually the first thing Tyler did. But, then again, nothing about this off season was ‘usual.’ Because who would have thought he’d be dating Brad Marchand, right? Who would have thought he’d be driving to Nova Scotia with Brad, on their way to spend time there and to officially introduce him as a boyfriend. 

“You’re fidgeting,” Brad commented, one hand on the wheel and the other on the shifter. His eyes were focused on the road, but he could see Tyler out of the corner of his eye. 

Tyler looked over at Brad, a small frown on his lips. “Of course I’m fidgeting. Your parents don’t even know I’m coming. And… what if they’re not okay with me? I’m fucking nervous,” he admitted, a hand going to the radio to switch stations and try to find something a little more tolerable. 

Brad snorted, rolling his eyes, “Seriously? They love you, probably more than me,” he joked. “They’ll be fine, I promise. They've known that I’m bi for like five years, stop worrying about it,” he said, his hand moving from the shifter and grabbing Tyler’s away from the radio. He held it, trying to calm the other down. 

“Yeah, but what if they hate me now? Like, they definitely won’t get grandchildren from us, that’s usually a big thing-“

“Oh my god, Tyler, what the hell?” Brad laughed, “Did you hear what you just said?” He asked. 

Tyler pulled his hand away, huffing, “Yes, well, it’s true! My parents would probably care about that,” he said, and his voice was a little sad. 

“They have Becky and Jeff for that, you know,” Brad replied, though he didn't really know what to say to the other thing. “Are you sure?” He asked, glancing at the other. 

“Well, I don’t know,” Tyler replied with a sigh, “I never told them about being into guys, too,” he said, shrugging. 

“Stop worrying about it; it’ll be fine, alright? We don’t even have to tell your parents, if you don’t want to,” Brad said, and he made a turn to get off the main road. 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “They’ll find out, probably from your folks,” he couldn't help but worry. He didn't want to be disowned or something crazy!

“We’ll tell them to keep it quiet for now, then,” Brad shrugged, and he grinned when his house came into view. “Looks like everyone is here. Jeez, it’s like we won the Cup,” he joked, though it still hurt somewhat. They’d been knocked out in the conference finals. So close to winning another cup, but an unlucky bounce cost them Game 7 of overtime. 

Brad pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. He got out and popped the trunk, grabbing Tyler’s bag and pulling it out for him. Then he reached for his bag and lifted it out as well. They could get the rest later, he figured. 

Tyler came around the car and grabbed his bag, lifting it over his shoulder. “Think it will be fine that I’m here?” He asked, looking and sounding nervous, and that was weird because usually he was so confident. 

Brad grinned, “Yes, I promise,” he said, and leaned in for a quick kiss. That seemed to calm the taller player down at least a little. “Come on, let’s go,” he said, heading up the driveway and towards the door. Tyler followed him. 

Brad reached for the doorknob, but before he could open it, his sister was swinging the door open- hitting him in the face in the process. “Shit!” He yelped, a hand reaching up to his forehead. “Becky, what the hell!” He growled, and he could hear Tyler cracking up.

“Sorry! I heard the trunk close and I figured… I’m sorry, bro!” She laughed, and then her eyes moved to Tyler in surprise when she finally realized he was there. “Tyler? Awesome! Ready to get your ass kicked in call of duty?” She teased.

Tyler scoffed, “Yeah right, you wish,” he said, and then glanced at Brad, “You okay?” He asked, though he was still grinning, clearly amused. 

“Fine,” Brad huffed out, and he shouldered past Becky and into the house, so Tyler decided to just follow him. 

“Mom! Dad! Tyler’s here, too!” Becky called, and she walked into the living room and plopped herself on the couch, resuming the show she’d been watching.

Lynn Marchand, also known as Mama Marchy to Tyler, walked into the foyer and smiled, “Bradley! Tyler!” She cooed, walking over to them and giving them each a rather large hug. “Not that I don’t mind, but how come you aren't going home, Tyler?” She asked, curious. 

“Oh, uhm,” Tyler shrugged, and he looked helplessly at Brad, unsure of what to say. “Well, that is…” 

“We’re dating,” Brad blurt out, and well, that was one way of doing things. Sure as hell got it out of the way. 

“What?” Brad’s mom asked, looking surprised, “Wait, Tyler, you’re-“

“Yes,” Tyler cut her off, “I hope you don’t hate me, I really do love Brad,” he said, sounding hopeless, and it broke Brad’s heart a little. “I would hate being like, banned from your house or something. You have amazing pie,” he was rambling now, Brad could tell. 

But before he could help him out, his mom did. “Oh, honey,” Lynn pulled Tyler into a hug, “I could never hate you, and I’m so happy that you’re with Bradley… And I’m very glad you like my pies,” she was chuckling, but Brad could tell she was almost in tears by the way her voice was higher pitched and shaky. 

Tyler was latched onto Brad’s mom as if she were his lifeline. “Thank you,” he said, still hugging the woman tightly. 

“Uhm, what just happened?” Becky asked as she moved from the living room into the foyer to head to the kitchen, only to see the hug fest with Tyler and Mrs. Marchand. 

“I told mom that Tyler and I are dating,” Brad said, simple as that.

“Whoa, what! You know, Tyler is like, my age… that’s weird,” Becky said, but she looked happy despite her words. “I think it’s about time, it was so obvious,” she rolled her eyes, and then continued towards the kitchen.

Lynn finally released Tyler, and she smiled brightly, “Okay, you two go get settled, put your bags away. I’ll tell your father the great news,” she said happily, and went towards the kitchen. 

Brad looked at Tyler once she left, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “My mom makes amazing pies, huh?” he teased, grinning. 

“Shut up,” Tyler retorted, “It was important... I just… Whatever, I love her pies, they’re delicious, okay,” he defended himself, giving Brad a shove. 

Brad shook his head, and then headed up the stairs with Tyler following. Once he made it to his room, he tossed his bag on the bed, suddenly very happy about his decision to sacrifice space for a bigger bed. “I’m glad I decided to get a queen,” he said, grinning. He turned away from the bed to face Tyler, and he was unprepared to be practically pounced on, landing on his back on the bed. 

“I’m really happy you did, too, for my sake,” Tyler laughed, and he leaned down to kiss Brad. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, thanks to Lynn’s and Becky’s acceptance. 

Brad grinned into the kiss, and then gave Tyler a playful push, “My family is right downstairs you know, I don’t think having sex would be the best idea,” he raised a brow. 

“Who said anything about sex?” Tyler smirked, leaning down to tug at Brad’s bottom lip with his teeth. His hand trailed down Brad’s stomach and to his crotch, pressing with his hand and smirking down at the shorter player. 

“Jesus, Tyler,” he said, and this time he pushed Tyler off and rolled over him, grabbing his hands and pinning them above Tyler’s head. “You’re so fucking evil, you know that?” Brad laughed, “I think these are a bit dangerous, right now, so I’ll just keep them away,” he said, about his hands. 

As Brad leaned down to kiss him again, he heard a voice from the doorway. 

“Oh my god, seriously? Do we need to carry spray bottles with us or something? Please tell me you guys aren't going to have sex every night,” Becky said from the doorway. “Seriously, Tyler, I don’t know what you see in him. I don’t know if I should be more surprised that you’re dating him or disappointed that you even see something in him to begin with,” she sounded skeptical.

Brad gave a small groan, letting Tyler’s wrists go and rolling off him so he was sitting on the bed glaring at his sister. “What did I do to piss you off in the twenty minutes I've been home?” He asked, exasperated. 

Tyler sat up and scooted closer to Brad and purposely putting a hand on his thigh. He was smirking at Becky, “Well, for one thing… Your brother is fucking amazing in bed,” he said, and watched Becky’s devious face turn into one of horror. 

“I _definitely_ didn't need to hear that, Tyler!” She said, voice high pitched. She whirled around to go back down stairs, shaking her head. She paused, though, “Oh, dad wanted to talk,” she said, and then proceeded away from the room.

Brad looked at Tyler with a grin, “You’re amazing, you know that? She won’t ever come snooping again,” he chuckled, and Tyler grinned right back. 

“Don’t I know it,” he shrugged, and then slid to his feet to go down stairs to see if Brad’s dad was going to approve. 

-

After a relaxed dinner, the entire Marchand family, except for Jeff- who was out on a date- was gathered in the living room watching the season premiere of Falling Skies. It turned out that every Sunday evening during the summer was reserved for the show, which they avidly followed.

“Why don’t they—“

“Shhhh!” Tyler swatted his hand to get Brad to quiet down, eyes focused on the TV. 

Brad huffed and sank further in the couch, hands resuming their massage on Tyler’s scalp. Tyler was easily the most comfortable looking person in the room, sprawled out on the couch and his head in Brad’s lap receiving a massage. Becky was sitting on the couch as far from them as possible, while Brad’s parents were situated on the loveseat. 

Out of everyone, he was apparently the only one who found the show rather predictable and silly. 

Once it ended, ten minutes later, Kevin Marchand turned on the lights and then flipped the channel to the news, which was conveniently showing highlights from sports. His mother and Becky were engrossed in discussing the show, and Tyler joined in. The women had to fill him in on the previous seasons, though, and Brad tuned them out for favor of the news. 

But when they showed highlights from the Cup Finals, he got a bitter taste in his mouth- that could have been them playing, not the fucking Pens. One lucky bounce away and it could have been them. He tuned out the news and instead focused on giving Tyler the best head massage he would ever experience. 

Tyler let out a blissful sigh, looking like complete jello. 

“Oh my,” Mrs. Marchand suddenly said, eyes on them, “I didn't know you two could be so adorable!” She cooed, and Becky let out a laugh. Suddenly, though, Lynn’s eyes brightened, “Oh, I have a wonderful idea. I’ll be right back,” she smiled deviously and left the room. 

“Idea? What idea?” Brad called after her, suddenly nervous for his well-being. There was no reply.

“Why did you stop?” Tyler _almost_ whined, he would never admit he did, that’s for sure. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Brad mumbled, and he resumed his scalp massage. It was worth the effort, considering the look of utter bliss on his face. 

“You two are gross,” Becky muttered, rolling her eyes. “Dad, tell them they’re forbidden to do this stuff in public,” she complained. 

Kevin looked at her, then his son and Tyler and let out a sigh, “Brad is twenty-five now, and Tyler is twenty-one, I can’t forbid them from doing anything, sweetheart,” he said wryly. 

“Ugh,” Becky huffed, and she purposely ignored the smug look from Brad. She got up and left the room, probably to go to her own.

Sibling love was a thing to be admired. 

Just as quickly as she disappeared, Mrs. Marchand returned, holding what appeared to be a dusty photo album. “Oh no,” Brad groaned, catching sight of it. “Mom, why?” He asked, shaking his head, “Please don’t,” he begged.

She laughed, “Oh, stop it Bradley. I think it’s a law that all mothers must embarrass their children when they bring home a boyfriend,” she grinned, and Tyler sat up, suddenly _very_ interested. She plopped down next to him on the couch, still all smiles. “Oh, I’m so excited,” she smiled, obviously very happy. 

Brad groaned again, and Tyler gave him a playful elbow. “Oh, come on, nothing will ever be more embarrassing than that one time you-“

“Shit, shut up, Segs!” Brad practically squeaked, turning a brilliant shade of red, and Tyler just laughed at his pain. 

Lynn raised a brow, but she decided she did _not_ need to know what her son and Tyler got into together, so she pushed the album into Tyler’s lap. “This one is just devoted to Bradley,” she smiled happily. “Go on,” she encouraged when Tyler gave her a questioning look. 

So Tyler opened it up, and he hid a grin because the first picture was a tiny, itty-bitty Brad in hockey gear on the ice, looking like he was barely able to stand. “That’s cute,” he grinned.

“Oh, just _wait_ until you see the others,” Lynn giggled. 

Brad huffed, “I’m getting a beer,” he announced, standing up. However, his hand was grabbed before he could go anywhere and he was pulled back to the couch.

“No way, Marchy, you’re staying here. I think we should set up a camera to film him getting embarrassed,” he suggested. He didn’t let go of Brad’s hand. 

“Ugh, no camera,” Brad said, adamant. But he slouched into the couch, so it looked like he’d stay. 

So Tyler flipped the page, and he got a run through of each picture from Brad’s mom, with occasionally his dad adding some of his own memories in. He got to see a huge chunk of Brad’s childhood, and the feeling in his chest just kept growing the further he went. He burst out laughing when Lynn pointed out his bath time pictures- because what mother didn’t have bath time pictures of their kids? Apparently Brad had been obsessed with rubber ducks, because he had about ten of them in the tub with him. 

“You were so fucking adorable, Brad, what happened?” Tyler was laughing. He turned the page and then there was a picture of Brad running around in his diaper with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat on, as well as a belt with a toy gun holster. And that was it. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. “Oh my god,” he grinned, taking out his phone. He took a picture of the photo, much to the horror of Brad, and then put it away. 

“You will _not_ put that on twitter,” Brad said, panic in his voice.

“I’m not _that_ evil,” Tyler replied, smiling at him. He reached over and took his hand again, then continued through the album. 

As Tyler reached the last page of the album, he found himself staring at an absolutely adorable picture of an incredibly happy looking Brad. It looked like a professional portrait, a simple thing, really. But he found the picture to be his absolute favorite, even more than the cowboy one. Because he just looked so fucking _happy._

He was wearing a blue sweater, practically blending in with the background, and his hands were propped on a fancy chair and he had the biggest and cutest smile on his face. It was so Brad- well actually, it was the Brad that Tyler got to see when they were alone and not in the public eye. Sweet, adorable, and _happy._

The only thing he could say was, “You were so chubby,” but the tone of his voice was so close to breaking, and he couldn't explain why. The glimpse into his childhood left him reeling, amazed that he was the lucky one Brad chose to be with. 

“Sheesh, thanks,” Brad mumbled, though when he looked at Tyler, he could tell he meant much more than what he said. He smiled, though, a little red in the face from the embarrassment that he had to endure. 

“This is my favorite,” Tyler found himself blurting, hand touching the picture. 

Lynn was smiling, watching the two of them, and she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy for them. What they had was special, she could tell. “Would you like one? We have wallet sized copies of it,” she smiled.

Tyler looked up at her, and he laughed, “Please?” 

“Seriously?” Brad asked, shaking his head. 

“Duh, best kind of blackmail,” Tyler joked as Mama Marchy got up to go get him a wallet-sized copy. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Brad’s, “Promise me you’ll always be that happy?” He asked, feeling his cheeks flush- since when was he so sappy? Today was a weird day, he decided. 

Brad smiled, almost shyly, hesitantly, “I promise I will be, with you in my life, that is,” he replied, quiet. His eyes never left Tyler’s. 

It was only then that Tyler realized that Brad’s father had left the room, and they were completely alone. So he closed the distance between their lips for a kiss. He felt Brad’s hand cup his cheek- so gentle, so loving and sappy, but he couldn't help but love every moment of it. He had the best things in life- hockey, the best team in the world, and Brad. 

When they pulled apart, Tyler grinned, “Not going to lie, I wish we had a hotel room right about now,” he said, leaning closer, whispering in Brad’s ear, “because we don’t have to worry about any practices or games, so we can go all night,” he smirked.

“Damn it, Tyler,” Brad said quietly, smiling, “I know you realize how tempting that is,” he said, and he felt bad for really considering it since he’d only just got home. But then again, he’d be doing his family a favor.

His mom chose that moment to come back in, and she cleared her throat to let her presence be known. “Here, Tyler,” she smiled, handing him a wallet-sized photo of a chubby and adorable Brad. “Can you boys just promise not to keep the whole house awake tonight?” she gave a devious little smile.

Brad let out a groan, “Mom, really?” He questioned, and he leaned his head on Tyler’s shoulder, too embarrassed to look at her.

“Maybe we’ll just go find a hotel for the night,” Tyler said, returning Lynn’s devious smile. “Because I won’t promise anything,” he said, and he could see Brad’s mom roll her eyes. Tyler was incredibly happy that she was so cool with them. She was very indulgent, and he could see that’s where Brad got it from. 

“Well, that sounds like it may be for the best, then,” she shook her head, “though I would like to see you two sometime in the next week before you, I assume, travel to Toronto,” she added. 

Tyler laughed, “Of course, Mama Marchy,” he could feel Brad grinning against his neck, “That _is_ something I can promise,” he nodded. 

“Have fun, then,” she replied, “and see you in the afternoon,” the woman chuckled. 

Once she left the room, Brad lifted his head, “Alright, let’s go,” he said, pulling Tyler with him to their feet. 

“Tonight is going to be awesome,” Tyler stated, “Let’s get whipped cream,” he suggested. 

Brad rolled his eyes, “Whatever you want,” and yeah, Brad definitely took after his mom. 

To say that night at the hotel in town was the best night of their lives would be the understatement of the year. They definitely wouldn't regret it when they woke up at four pm the next day, that’s for sure.


End file.
